Union
by Arcadia81
Summary: Lex Luthor and Darkseid unlikely union to defeat Superman unites the Man of Steel with a powerful ally of his own: Wonder Woman.
1. Chapter 1

AN: What if Superman and Wonder Woman first met in Superman: The Animated Series and not Justice League? Here's the first of a set of stories I have written for an alternate universe of S:TAS. This universe doesn't include "Legacy." I figured if Wonder Woman was around "Legacy" wouldn't have happened or it would've been a completely different story.

Union

Part One:

A Malevolent Alliance

Metropolis was cool this evening as fall officially set in. Leaves fell in a variety of colors, decorating parks, streets and the lawns of many Metropolitan residents. While many look forward to the changing season, others dread the unavoidable raking of the leaves. And yet, there was something about this season that was incredibly beautiful.

Even someone as evil as Lex Luthor looked forward to the season. It personified one thing for him: change. Lex loved changes as long as it suited him. The richest man in Metropolis stood in front of the fireplace of his penthouse apartment slowly swirling his expensive cognac. It was safer to have the meeting here than in a public place such as Metropolis Park or his office in LexCorp. A certain flying fool from Krypton would spot him and put an end to his plans. A smile curved Lex's face as he thought of the flying fool and how he would react when he learn of the plan. This one was truly perfect and Superman would never see it coming.

Behind him, Lex heard the double doors to his lavish living room open followed by the footsteps of high heel boots clicking across his marbled floor. Mercy, his ever faithful servant. Even after the incident with Brainiac where he left her to die, she remained by his side. She was an excellent bodyguard, not bad in bed when he took her. She was foolishly faithful to the end and owed him big for taking her off the streets. It was that fact alone why Mercy never questioned Lex after the Brainiac incident. She knew her place and knew he could drop her at a moment's notice.

Mercy sauntered over to Lex. "All the men are in place. We're ready."

Lex smirked. "The security measure you set up is ridiculous, Mercy. The person I'm meeting can take us all out in a blink of an eye."

"Who _are_ we meeting, Lex?" Mercy asked, annoyed that she of all people was left out of Lex's plan.

Lex finished the last of his cognac. "Someone powerful. Someone who can guarantee the end of Superman."

As he handed the empty glass to Mercy, a rush of air blew in the room followed by the faint sound of thunder. Mercy grabbed her piece. "He's coming." Lex placed a hand on Mercy's, forcing her to lower her gun. "That won't be needed."

Lex and Mercy shield their eyes from the bright light that suddenly filled the room. When the light faded, Mercy opened her eyes and gasped. She knew Lex was meeting someone powerful, possibly not of this world but she never thought it was Darkseid.

Lex stepped forward, smiling diplomatically. "Great Darkseid, welcome to my home. It's good to see you accepted my invitation."

Darkseid towered over Lex Luthor menacingly, with his large powerful arms behind him in his infamous stance that intimidated beings across the universe. Almost everyone. While Mercy looked ready to relieve herself on Lex's floor like an untrained puppy, Lex was as cool and confident as always. "I'm merely curious to meet the one person on this ridiculous planet, who came into possession of my boom tube and is willing to betray billions of inferior humans for the life of one Kryptonian."

Lex laughed arrogantly. "I hardly call it betrayal when due to your pact with New Genesis, you cannot attack Earth. As for a certain Kryptonian, all bets are off."

Darkseid scowled at Lex. Did Lex Luthor really think he had the upper hand due to Darkseid's treaty with High Father? "You lure me here to mock my setback by Superman?"

Lex shook his head but the arrogant smirk never left his face. "Of course not. We have something in common, Great Darkseid. We have both been humiliated by Superman and our plans have been thwarted by him. What I offer is an alliance. We work together to kill Superman. With him gone, I'll continue with my plans on Earth and you can rule the rest of the universe without Superman interfering."

"You want, I, Darkseid to ally myself with a human?" The idea was repulsive yet intriguing to the ruler of Apokolips.

"I know about Manheim," Lex said coolly "I have a better track record and I can be a much better partner."

A flash of light appeared behind Darkseid. Darkseid turned and walked through his portal. "We'll discuss this further in my world."

Without any hesitation, Lex stepped in the portal. Mercy followed but it wasn't like she had a choice.

Lex frowned as he stepped out of the boom tube as he returned home. He hated being the pawn and that's exactly what he was. He was doing Darkseid's work for him. Still, if it gets him what he wanted--Superman dead--then it would be worth it.

_Lex Luthor stood in front of Darkseid as he sat on his throne looking down at Lex and Mercy as if they were mere bugs he can squash with his boot. Darkseid pressed a button on his throne and a hologram of a gold, jewel scepter hovered over Lex and Mercy._

"_Find this for me," Darkseid decreed._

"_What is that?" Lex asked._

"_Hera's Scepter. It's a magical scepter and I'm aware Superman is vulnerable to magic."_

"_And just what will this scepter do?" Lex asked. It sounded farfetched a scepter would do away with Superman._

"_It won't kill Superman, unfortunately but it can trap Superman in a dimension where he has no chance of returning. Call it another Phantom Zone."_

"_Phantom Zone." Lex was aware of the Phantom Zone dimension. He knew Superman barely escaped when he was trapped in it. If this scepter can open another dimension, Lex would gladly send Superman there. "Just how will I be able to find this scepter?" Lex asked._

"_It's on Earth. You have money and resources at your power. Find it."_

"Find it," Lex mocked. "That's easier said than done. How the hell am I suppose to find a mythical scepter on this planet without a clue where to start?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea joining forces with Darkseid?" Mercy asked. "Remember what happened during his first invasion on Earth?"

Lex smiled. "I know and I know Darkseid can't do anything without starting a war with New Genesis." He turned to Mercy. "Besides, Mercy, you should by now I don't trust anyone and I always have a plan."

Lex picked up a gray cube--a gift from Darkseid. The holographic image of Hera's scepter appeared above him. "Get some sleep, Mercy. We have a lot to do in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Union

Part Two:

A New Mission

Diana, Princess of Themyscira and known to the outside world as Wonder Woman, stood on the veranda of her palace with her mother, Queen Hippolyta. Mother and daughter observed Diana's sisters Magda and Triana engaged in a friendly spar a short distance from them.

Diana love coming home. It was a chance for her to relax and be herself with her mother and sisters whom she missed when she was in Patriarch's World. She was home for only three days for this visit. An American holiday allowed Diana to stay home an extra day.

Diana observed her sister, Triana, fighting with more gumption than Magda. Triana was always a serious fighter. She gave it her all in everything she did. It was actually Triana Diana bested to win the competition that allowed her to come to Patriarch's World.

"Triana should relax more, Mother. It's only a friendly spar. I worry about her losing control."

"Triana's showing what it means to be an Amazon. You should never take your opponent lightly, even if it is your sister," Hippolyta remarked. Magda was disarmed and knocked to the ground hard. Triana came at Magda with her sword ready to strike. Magda raised her hand and Triana stopped. She sheathed her sword and extended her hand and helped Magda to her feet. "As you can see, Triana is in complete control."

"Perhaps." Diana noticed Magda limp slightly as the two walked off. "But Magda's not in the best shape now."

"Not to worry, daughter. The purple ray will heal Magda of her injuries."

Diana didn't answer. She felt her mother touch her arm, snapping her out of her reverie. "Sorry," Diana apologized. "I was distracted. I was thinking of my sisters and being home. It's been a while and I've missed you all."

Hippolyta embraced her daughter. It was good to have Diana home for she missed her deeply. Hippolyta pulled apart from her daughter as she regains her composure. "This is where you belong, Diana, not in Man's World. Not in a world of evil, war and men."

Diana knew her mother would bring this up. It happened every time Diana returned home for a visit. "Mother, I'm doing good things in Man's World."

"I have no doubt that you are, but I fear the longer you stay there, the more influence you will be of the kind that lives there. You know you are to become Queen of Themyscira one day."

"I know that, mother, and you should have no worry of the influence of Man's World on me. I know my mission and though I have encountered new emotions and observe things that pique my curiosity, I'm handling it all very well with the guidance of the Gods," Diana assured her mother.

"That's good you haven't forgotten the Gods either because they have a mission for you."

Diana and Hippolyta turned at the sound of the new voice. "Hermes." Queen and Princess quickly bowed before Zeus' messenger.

"Diana, Hera has a mission for you. A search is being made for Hera's scepter in Patriarch's World. If it's found, it can open the gateway to Olympus, even Themyscira and you know what that means."

Diana and Hippolyta looked grave. "Zeus would never allow a human to open the gateway to Olympus without serious consequences."

"Right, Hippolyta and your island is not ready for the outside world," Hermes added.

"Do you know who is searching for Hera's scepter?" Diana asked.

"Another rich, arrogant human with too much time on his hands. His name is Lex Luthor. Ring a bell for you, Princess?"

"Yes," Diana said as the name rang familiarity in her mind. "I haven't met him in person but I know of him. He owns a multibillion dollar company specializing in technology. He's sold weapons and machinery to the United States government and is rumored to have shady dealings with the less upstanding citizens. He resides in Metropolis."

"Like I said, another rich, arrogant human with too much time on his hands," Hermes quipped. "You must get Hera's scepter before Lex Luthor. Olympus and Themyscira's passageway is at stake but also millions of mortals."

"I'll get to Metropolis immediately," Diana promised.


	3. Chapter 3

Union

Part Three:

Chance Meetings

Diana leaned on the railing of the balcony of her hotel room and stared at the full moon lighting the night sky in Metropolis. Once Diana returned to her apartment, she called her bosses to alert them of her immediate vacation, packed and left for Metropolis in the same day. When Diana flew in that afternoon, she saw the LexCorp building. She wanted to go to LexCorp right then and confront Lex Luthor, but living in this world, Diana knew she couldn't do that. Humans were crafty and hid behind rules she had to follow as a citizen of the planet.

Besides, night time was the best time to investigate without detection. Diana turned, gracefully spinning as she transformed into Wonder Woman.

Flying always soothed Wonder Woman. She loved the feeling of floating in the sky. Of all her abilities, this was her favorite. As she flew over Metropolis, she observed how the architecture of the buildings truly represents a city of the future while Washington D.C., the capital of the United States was more traditional and modern. Still, neither city compared to Themyscira.

Sirens alerted Wonder Woman's ears to trouble. She flew lower and followed a fire truck going to a burning apartment building. Heavy smoke filled the sky as the apartment building was blazed with fire. Apartment owners watch in horror at the fire burning up everything they owned. Firefighters raised their ladders as high as they could but they couldn't reach the top of the building where the fire started.

Wonder Woman heard the sound of screams from the burning building. A woman holding a crying baby in her arms cried for help. What made it worse, they were near the heart of the fire. Wonder Woman flew in the mother's window. She grabbed a comforter off the bed and threw it over the woman and child.

"I've got you!" Wonder Woman told the woman as she put her arms around her. Holding mother and child, Wonder Woman flew them out the window and safely to the ground.

Wonder Woman flew to the firefighter on the ladder who was having trouble getting to the fire with his hose. "Allow me," Wonder Woman said, taking the hose from him and turned it on the building putting some of the fire out. The fire was a monster and Wonder Woman wasn't sure if she had enough water to put out the fire. She was thinking of her options when….

A blur of red and blue flew past Wonder Woman startling her for a moment. Red and blue? Wonder Woman knew who arrived. Superman. She watched him put out the rest of the fire with his super freeze breath with ease. She heard of the legendary superhero, seen pictures of him on TV, read news articles about him but this was the first time she was coming face to face with the Man of Steel.

Seeing Superman had the situation under control, Wonder Woman turned the hose off and lowered herself to the ground. Like everyone else, she was now a spectator. Once Superman put the fire out, he looked in Wonder Woman's direction and landed before her. He was tall, taller than Wonder Woman expected. The blue tights he wore outlined his well-built physique of strong legs, powerful arms and a chest covered in slabs of muscle just like the Gods. He could be as strong as Hercules, perhaps even stronger. A dark curl fell across the forehead of his handsome face as he looked at her with kind cerulean eyes. "Thank you."

For a moment, Wonder Woman lost her voice. "I should be thanking you," she recovered. "You put out most of the fire." Wonder Woman handed the hose to the fire fighter.

"Thank you, Wonder Woman," the fire fighter said and seeing Superman, "Thank you, Superman."

"It was no problem. Have a good evening," Wonder Woman said. She didn't waste any time flying away.

Superman was following her Wonder Woman knew. She knew when she revealed herself in Metropolis she would encounter Superman and he would question her presence in his city. If they were going to talk, she preferred to do so without the presence of humans. Wonder Woman surfaced over the clouds. She turned around and Superman floated above the clouds effortlessly.

They stared at each other for several moments, each taking in the other presence.

Finally, Wonder Woman spoke, "I assume you want to talk."

Superman smiled, "I want to thank you again for aiding with the fire. I am curious as to why you are in Metropolis. Are you visiting? Just passing by?"

From what she read, Wonder Woman knew Superman was a true hero who believed in truth and justice. He aided everyone in need. Still, Wonder Woman wasn't sure in asking Superman to aide her. Hera sought her to do this mission not him. "I have a mission I must perform and it's led me to Metropolis."

Superman floated closer to her but kept a respectful distance. "I'll help you anyway I can."

"Thank you for you offer but I prefer to do this on my own. It's personal and… it's something _I_ must do." With that, Wonder Woman turned and started to fly away.

"Wonder Woman, wait."

Wonder Woman turned around. "Yes?"

"If you should change your mind about wanting help and you need to contact me, call Clark Kent at the _Daily Planet_. He has a way of getting a hold of me."

"Let me guess. He's your press agent?"

Superman laughed at the thought he was his own press agent. "Yes. I guess you can say that."

Wonder Woman's expression soften. He had a nice laugh. "Very well. If I need your help, I shall contact Clark Kent."

Superman held a hand out. "It was nice meeting you, Wonder Woman."

Wonder Woman took Superman's hand. As their hands enclosed and shook, Wonder Woman felt much strength behind Superman's handshake. His hand so warm and gentle sent a pleasing tingle down her spine. Smiling again, she pulled her hand from his. "Good night, Superman."

"Good night, Wonder Woman."

So that was Wonder Woman Superman observed watching the Amazon Princess fly away. She _was_ a beauty as the papers and television reports said, only more beautiful in person and very independent. He smiled, hoping this wasn't going to be their only encounter. He liked to meet her again and talk, find out more about her origins, discuss abilities. Hopefully, she'll contact him again and he'll get the chance to ask the questions he has desired to answer.

In her hotel room, Diana thought about her meeting with Superman. She never thought meeting him would affect her this way. No man has ever had that affect on her. Diana touched the hand Superman touched, amazed at the sensation of his hand touching hers. She shook hands of many men but they never affected her the way Superman's did.

Diana shook her head. This was no time thinking about the feeling of a man touching her hand. She had to focus on finding Hera's scepter and getting it before Lex Luthor got his hands on it.

"I will need help," Diana surmised.

Diana knew she jumped the gun refusing Superman's help. He knew Metropolis and from what she read, Superman was no fan of Lex Luthor. She would have to talk to him and learn as much as possible about Luthor.

"Looks like I'm going to the Daily Planet tomorrow." Diana considered calling the _Daily Planet _and asking to speak with Mr. Kent, but she doubted anyone let alone Mr. Kent would believe her. Who'd believed Wonder Woman was giving them a call? They would consider it a crank and hang up. No. In this case, the direct approach was needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Union

Part Four:

Secrets Revealed

Lois Lane sat her desk at the _Daily Planet_, reading the overnight news of Superman and Wonder Woman putting out a fire on an apartment building. The article was written by Clark Kent. He scooped her again! Lois gripped the paper tightly. How could a farm boy from nowhere have stories on Superman fall into his lap and she has to risk her life for one?

The words in the article became a blur to her after she read it for the fifth time. Besides, the pictures were what interest Lois most, particularly the pictures of Wonder Woman looking at Superman as he put out the fire with his super breath, a shot of them standing together talking to the fire fighters and another of Superman flying off in the same direction as Wonder Woman after she left. Her computer was linked up to a major Superman fan website where more pictures of Superman and Wonder Woman putting the fire out together were put up. Many of the bystanders sent in pictures from their camera and camera phone and the message forums have been lit up with comments.

"I wonder what she's doing in Metropolis," Lois said aloud. "Something tells me a woman like her isn't passing through."

"There wouldn't be jealously in your voice, would it, Lois?" Jimmy teased Lois. He was sitting on the edge of her desk, polishing his camera lens. Lois always had fun teasing him about his crushes. It was good to throw it back at her for once. The glare in Lois' eyes silenced Jimmy and he got off her desk.

Lois' glare soften into a smile. "Tuh. Why would I be jealous?"

"She's tall, beautiful, strong as Superman, walks around in a swimsuit. She's every man's fantasy."

"Oh, really?" Lois said tartly. She spotted Clark walking towards them. "Hey, Smallville, is Wonder Woman your fantasy woman?"

Clark came to a complete stop. "Wh-what?"

"What do you think of Wonder Woman?" Jimmy asked.

Clark paused, searching for the right words. He wasn't expecting this first thing in the morning, especially after thinking about Wonder Woman all night. "Uh, well, she's a strong woman. She's, uh--"

"Beautiful?" Jimmy inquired.

"Yes," Clark agreed quickly. "She's also brave. She helped Superman last night with the apartment fire on Moulton Street."

"Yeah, and Lois' jealous," Jimmy added. He caught Lois' glare in his direction and stepped closer to Clark as if he could keep Lois at bay for him.

Clark grinned humored by this piece of news. "Is that true, Lois? You're jealous of Wonder Woman?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Why would I be jealous of a woman who thinks fighting crime in swimsuit is a step up for women's right? And tying up men in a lasso?" Lois scoffed. "Clearly a dominatrix with issues. It wouldn't surprise me if she wanted to get Superman in that position." Lois shut her mouth, realizing she said too much. Jimmy and Clark were both blushing, Clark more than Jimmy. Clark recovered first, looking at over Lois' computer screen filled with pictures of Superman and Wonder Woman from last night. Lois clicked on to the home page of Daily Planet. "Do you mind, Smallville?"

"Uh, nope." Clark walked away. Lois never saw the smile on his face.

Once Clark's computer booted up, he resume work on the mayor corruption scandal he's been working on since yesterday, but every now and then, his thoughts would drift to Wonder Woman.

Clark admitted he had a little obsession with Wonder Woman. Ever since Wonder Woman made her appearance to the world, he read all he could about her. She has been the forefront of his thoughts. He tried calling his sources at Washington D.C. for any information on her. Unfortunately, he came out empty handed. He even flew there a few times in hopes of running into her. That plan didn't work either. His best hope of meeting her now was running into her in Metropolis or Wonder Woman contacting him at the Daily Planet.

Clark envisioned Wonder Woman calling him at the Daily Planet and rolled his eyes. "Like that will happen."

Wonder Woman entered the lobby of the Daily Planet. Just as expected, everyone in the room turned to her, whispering and murmuring. "It's Wonder Woman. What's she doing here? Quick, get a camera."

Wonder Woman stopped at the security desk. "Hello. Can you tell me which floor I can find Mr. Clark Kent?"

The security man stuttered for a moment before answering her. Wonder Woman thanked him and entered the elevator.

_Perhaps I should've come as Diana Prince. Security reasons, he might've not given me the information._

The elevator doors opened. The people waiting for the door to open froze seeing Wonder Woman step off. Wonder Woman smiled pleasantly at her slack jawed admirers.

"Could someone point me in the direction of Clark Kent's desk?" One person pointed in the right direction. "Thank you." _I hope Mr. Kent will be able to talk to me. _

"What?!" Lois Lane jumped to her feet. She couldn't believe it when she heard the news. Wonder Woman just walked into the _Daily Planet _and is coming to _this_ floor? Lois looked towards Perry White's office. Clark was in a meeting with Perry on a story. Good. He wasn't going to scoop her on this story!

Lois whirled around once she heard the sound of the elevator doors open. She couldn't believe it. Wonder Woman was getting off the elevator. An entourage of people were following, asking several questions and taking pictures. Wonder Woman didn't seem to be answering. Lois sprinted towards Wonder Woman. For once, a story was falling into _her_ lap.

Lois pushed several reporters out of the way, surprising Wonder Woman at her brusqueness. "Hi, Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Do you have a few minutes to answer some questions?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Mr. Kent. Do you know where he is?"

What? Another story was falling into Kent's lap. "Why do you want to talk to Clark?" Lois asked.

"I cannot answer. This conversation is between myself and Mr. Kent."

Perry White was finishing his meeting with Clark Kent when Jimmy Olsen rushed into the room. "Excuse me, Mr. White, but you're not going to believe this! Wonder Woman's out there and she wants to talk to you, Clark!"

"Me?" Clark rose from his seat. "W-why?"

"What are you standing here for?" Perry yelled at Clark. "Get out there and see what she wants. This could be the story of the year!"

"Oh, right, Mr. White." Clark left Perry's office and saw a crowd of people surrounding Wonder Woman, including Lois. He couldn't believe Wonder Woman actually came to his office.

Wonder Woman's back was to him as he quickly rushed to her aide. He was certain she wanted to get away from the crowd of people asking questions particularly Lois. "Excuse me, Wonder Woman. I'm Clark Kent. How may I help you?"

Finally! She was wondering if she was ever going to meet this Clark Kent. Wonder Woman turned around to greet Clark Kent. The smile on her face fell when she came in eye-to-eye with Clark Kent. Those eyes she thought. Those cerulean eyes! She only saw eyes like those once before. She couldn't believe it but Clark Kent was Superman. "Clark Kent?"

Clark caught Wonder Woman's gaze. He knew by the look on her face she knew his secret. "Yes, Wonder Woman. I'm Clark Kent." He held his hand out for her to shake. "It's an honor to meet you."

Wonder Woman recovered and took his hand. She felt than same tingle when she shook Superman's hand. Yes, Kent and Superman were one and the same. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kent. May I have a word with you alone?"

"Oh, of course. Let me lead the way," Clark said friendly. Still holding her hand, he led her away from the crowd though they followed asking questions.

"Wonder Woman, why do you need to talk to Clark Kent?" That was Lois. "Do you see he's holding her hand? Are they a couple?" A few other people whispered. Clark could feel the heat on his face. This was embarrassing but also quite exciting!

Clark led Wonder Woman to the stairs. He closed the door on the followers and gripped it tightly, holding anyone back from coming in. He looked at Wonder Woman. "There's no reason keeping up the pretense is there?"

Wonder Woman shook her head.

"I apologize in advance," Clark said. He gathered Wonder Woman in his arms and with super speed raced them up the stairs.

Lois pushed the door opened. She looked around seeing they were gone. "I don't believe it. They're gone."

"They could've gone downstairs," someone suggested. The group split in two going up and down the stairs. They were determined to find Clark and Wonder Woman.

Clark opened the door to the roof of the Daily Planet. He allowed Wonder Woman to step off first. Clark shut the door and bent the lock so no one would disturb them. Clark turned to Wonder Woman.

"Sorry about earlier when I picked you up," Clark apologized. He wasn't sure how Wonder Woman would react to that.

"It did get us away from crowd," Wonder Woman quipped.

"So, how did you figure out my identity so fast?" Clark asked.

"Your eyes. I've never seen eyes like yours before."

"I didn't know your eyes were so perceptive," Clark commented.

"I am gifted with very keen eyesight. It's not as sharp as yours of course. Also, the sound of your voice isn't that much different from Superman's, except it has less bravado."

"Sharper hearing, too," Clark said impressed. "Anything else?"

Wonder Woman thought about the touch of his hand, but decided that will be too personal. "Woman's intuition."

Clark nodded. Something told him, Wonder Woman had very sharp woman's intuition. "That's always good." Clark wondered if Wonder Woman had a secret identity but didn't ask. "You must be here for my help. How can I help you?"

"When I came, I didn't know you were Clark Kent. I thought he would be a good messenger. This isn't the right time. You have work--"

"No, it doesn't matter. My boss thinks I'm interviewing you. He completely understands."

"Yes, well, I'm not here for an interview," Wonder Woman said matter of factly. "I'm here because of Lex Luthor. He's searching for Hera's scepter. I don't know the reason why he's searching for it but left in the hands of humans, it can open the gates to Olympus and my home Themyscira. My sisters aren't ready for the outside world to discover them and Zeus will not allow mortals to discover Olympus without dealing with the consequences."

"Consequences? What kind?" Clark asked concerned.

"Do you know of Krakatoa?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes. In 1883, a cataclysmic volcanic eruption destroyed the island and killed most of its people," Clark said and then asked. "That wasn't what happened?"

"Mortals found Hera's scepter and opened the gate. Zeus caused the volcanic eruption that destroyed the island. My mother went to the island to retrieve the scepter so the event wouldn't happen again. She couldn't find it and thought it was destroyed during the volcanic eruption. Apparently, she was wrong."

"How did Hera's scepter get in the hands of humans?" He couldn't believe he was talking to Wonder Woman about mythic Gods as if they were real.

"Long ago, the Gods reside on Earth in Greece. Before they left this world for another dimension, a human stole Hera's scepter. Each time the gate was opened, a land mass was destroyed. Searches went out for Hera's scepter, but it was never found. I must find it before another city, country or island is destroyed."

Clark nodded in agreement. "I'll help anyway I can. I'll research Lex's dealings today." He pulled out a pad and pen, scribbling something down. He hand the paper to Wonder Woman. "If you come by my apartment around ten, I'll have something for you."

"Ten tonight. I'll be there." Wonder Woman smiled playfully at Clark. "Goodbye, _Clark._"

Clark watched Wonder Woman fly away again. Once again he was in awe of how she flew so effortlessly. Did flying come natural for her or did she have a rough start like him? Knowing Wonder Woman, she was natural at it as she was a natural beauty.

When Clark returned to his desk, everyone crowd around him asking questions. "Wonder Woman only wanted to talk about the fire from last night. She was concerned about the mother and daughter she saved. I alerted her they were just fine." It wasn't a complete lie. Clark did talk with the mother last night.

"That's all?" One complained. "Didn't you ask her any questions like why she's in Metropolis?"

"Um, no. I was too infatuated with her looks to ask."

Everyone sighed and departed. Typical Clark Kent. He has a good story and he lets it go. When everyone left, Lois was the only one standing.

"I don't believe you for one minute, Kent."

Clark looks at Lois innocently. "Why not?"

"Why would Wonder Woman fly over here to talk to you about the mother and child she saved when she could've easily gone back to the apartment building?"

"Maybe she tried that and couldn't find them. A lot of people aren't at the apartments now. They're probably with their insurance agent."

Lois shook her head. "No. Something's up and I'm gonna find out what, Kent."

Lois stalk away and Clark hoped she wouldn't be a problem. This is one story he didn't need her snooping around.

When Clark found free time, he researched Hera and her scepter. He got a lot of hits on her being a myth. There were a few sites believing she existed and talk extensively of all the Greek Gods and their weapons. As he finished up for the day, he researched LexCorp dealings in the news. There was nothing about him doing any archaeological digs. It was time to call his special source at LexCorp. He knew with this source, it was a one time deal but if he was going to call in a special favor, this was it.

Clark grabbed his cell phone and entered an empty conference room. He dialed the number. One ring. Two rings. A voice came on the other line. "Hi. I need to call in on that favor."


	5. Chapter 5

Union

Part Five:

Revelations

As soon as Clark returned home, he ate a quick dinner, changed into Superman and did a patrol of the city. He returned to his apartment ten minutes to ten, took a quick shower and pulled out his notes.

Five minutes to ten, Clark walked onto his balcony to look out for Wonder Woman. In case she got lost, he was ready to signal her. His doorbell rang. Great. Someone was at the door. He had to get rid of them quick. Wonder Woman was arriving at his apartment any minute.

Clark put on his glasses and opened the door with full intention of telling the person at the door he was expecting company. He froze when he saw who it was.

A woman stood at the door. She was a tall, wore a long, dark skirt with matching jacket. Very dowdy. She wore glasses and had her hair neatly pulled back into an unfashionable bun. She didn't wear any makeup, but with his keen eyes, he could tell this woman was a natural beauty and of course there were her eyes. Eyes as blue as the sea, that reveal sharpness and intelligence.

_Wonder Woman? It can't be._

The woman smiled and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Diana Prince. May I come in?"

Clark took Diana's hand and shook it. He led Diana inside and closed his door. Once in the safety of his apartment, he asked. "Wonder Woman?"

Diana smiled and removed her glasses. "I thought it would easier this way than showing up as Wonder Woman. So, how did you know?"

"It was the eyes," Clark said still in awe of her appearance. It might fool others but not him. He removed his glasses seeing no need for them. "Like you said about me, I've never seen eyes like yours before."

"Keen eyesight pays off."

Clark led Diana to take a seat on his sofa. "Yes. Is Diana Prince your alter ego?"

"Yes," Diana answered taking her seat.

"What do you do in Washington, D.C.?"

"I work for the government as an agent. It helps me know where I'm most needed as I assume working in a newsroom works for you," Diana quickly surmised.

"Right," Clark said. He stared at Diana as she removed her bun and allowed her hair to flow freely down her shoulders. Even doing a simple task as freeing her hair was sensual.

"Sometimes having a secret identity is a bother but it's worth it in the end," Diana explained. "So, did you find anything?"

"Yeah," Clark said pulling out his notes. "Nothing has been made public which means Luthor is up to something dirty. My source at LexCorp told me two weeks ago, Luthor has round up his archaeological crew and scattered them all over the world. They're searching for Hera's scepter. My source will keep me up to date. I'll receive a list of all the places he's searching tomorrow."

"Why can't your source email or fax you the list?" Diana asked.

"She's too paranoid on being caught."

"I'm grateful for her help," Diana said. She leaned on the sofa. "So, that's it? We just wait?"

"We could talk," Clark offered. "There are questions I'd like to ask you."

Diana propped an elbow on the sofa. He wasn't the only wanting to ask questions. She had some of her own. "Ask away, but you must understand there are some secrets I must keep to myself."

"I understand." He was excited just to have a chance to ask a question. "Where on Earth are you from? How did you get your powers?"

"Themyscira. It's an island where the Gods protect us which is why we remained hidden for so long. No one from Man's World knows where and I plan to keep it that way. My powers come from my origins. My mother molded me out of clay from the grounds of my home. She asked the Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite to give me life. My strength and abilities were given to me by the Gods themselves. Humans consider the Olympian Gods mythic, but I assure you they are real."

She wasn't kidding, Clark realized. It was hard to believe what she was saying was real, but it was.

Diana laughed at his expression. "I suppose it is hard to believe but it is true."

"I believe you. It's amazing," Clark said fascinated. "How long have you been on the island?"

"Centuries," Diana said and went on to explain how her mother led her people to Themyscira from Greece centuries ago. She talked about Aphrodite requesting her mother to choose an Amazon champion to come to Patriarch's World, Diana's sneaking in the competition, winning and her infiltration into the United States government as an agent.

What struck Clark the most was Diana telling him she was centuries old. She was older than him! Centuries older! It didn't bother him, just surprise him and he quickly accepted and believed it as well as everything else she told him.

"With you sharing so much about me, I think it's only fair I share my origins with you."

Diana grinned. "There's no need. The Internet is very resourceful. Born on the planet Krypton, you're the only survivor of your home planet's explosion. You have the gift of flight, super strength, super speed, super hearing, freeze breath, heat vision and x-ray vision. You use your powers to help others, hoping that if you do enough good people will follow your example."

Superman wasn't surprised about Wonder Woman knowing his abilities, but her insight on him using his powers was dead on. "I never told anyone that."

"I'm very intuitive and your plan is working. There are other heroes out there looking out for the cities they reside in like you reside in Metropolis."

Clark and Diana spent the next two hours sharing in more details about their powers, funny and embarrassing stories that came at the use of their powers. When Clark shared his weakness of magic and kryptonite, Diana was amazed he share this with her that she trust him into sharing her own weakness. Clark was more drawn to Diana and Diana was more intrigue and impressed that she was enjoying being in a man's company. She talked with men before over business lunches and dinners but mostly, they talked about themselves, their work in an arrogant way and not at all showing an interest in Diana. Not Clark. He wanted to know about her and was respectful when she refused to share information. When she talked, she had his complete attention and when he shared information about himself, he wasn't vain but humble and funny. Diana hadn't laughed so hard since she left the island.

After a while, it was clear that enough talk was made between them. They both wanted to test their powers on each other. Diana turned transforming into Wonder Woman, leaving Clark in awe of her transformation. That was something he would never get used to seeing. Clark opened his shirt revealing the 'S' and changed into Superman, leaving Wonder Woman impressed at his speed.

They flew out of Clark's apartment and decided to race each other to Mount Rushmore.

Diana arrived on top of Mount Rushmore, landing on top of Abraham Lincoln. She looked around and didn't see Superman. "Faster than a speeding bullet. Ha!"

Superman floated up behind Wonder Woman. "Oh, I'd like to think I'm a little bit faster.

Wonder Woman turned around shocked. So, Superman beat her, but she wasn't ready to admit defeat. "Beginner's luck."

Superman grinned. "Still don't think I'm faster? Next race: Los Angeles over the Hollywood sign?" Superman's cape flipped over his head as Wonder Woman flew passed him in a blur.

Wonder Woman grinned successfully as she landed in front of the Hollywood sign. She had Superman beat this time. Not only did she give herself a head start but she flew above the clouds so she wouldn't get caught in the storm over Nevada.

"Smooth move flying above the clouds, but you should've tried the direct approach." Superman stepped out from hiding under the 'H' a wicked Cheshire cat grin on his face. "It's fun, too."

"How about one more race?" Superman suggested. "This time a straight race over the Pacific Ocean. Destination: Tokyo, Japan."

"Very well."

"You want a head start?" Superman joked and the look on Wonder Woman's face almost intimidated him. "I'll take that as a no." The two took their positions together. "One. Two. Three."

Superman lead the race for a while before Wonder Woman caught up. She didn't know if Superman was taking his time or if she really was faster than him. So far, she was winning, but prepared herself for Superman's second wind. The sky lighten the closer she got to Japan. She smiled, seeing land in the distance. Wonder Woman looked back and didn't see Superman. Yes! Victory was hers!

Perhaps not. Something suddenly was approaching and it was fast. "I don't believe this."

Superman flew towards Wonder Woman at incredible speed. The water behind him raised high in the sky and dropped like a big wave. When Superman approached Wonder Woman, he slowed his pace before passing her.

Water rose and showered over Wonder Woman like light rain. She laughed. Two could play that game. Wonder Woman flew around Superman in circles building a wall of water higher and higher around him, and when she flew away, the water the splash over Superman in heavy buckets. Laughing at her trick on a soaked Superman, she flew off, but she slowed her pace, wanting Superman to catch up with her.

Superman flew beside Wonder Woman and held out his hand for her to take. He gaze at her with warm blue eyes. She sense deep happiness in him. Happiness he never felt before. Wonder Woman linked her hand with his. They flew higher into the sky, soaring above the clouds.

"This is where I feel most at home, Diana."

"Flying is very freeing," Wonder Woman said.

"It is. Whenever I'm puzzled, angry or frustrated, I fly and as I soar through the clouds, I see the many wonders of this wonderful world, it all becomes clear." He looked at Wonder Woman intently. "Everything becomes clear."

Staring at his handsome features in the moonlight, Superman looked like a God. Her heartbeat was quickening and her stomach was twisting in knots. Even though the air was cool, Wonder Woman felt warm. The unusual feelings building in her left her uncomfortable.

"Perhaps, we should return to Metropolis," Wonder Woman suggested. "It's late and we have a big day tomorrow."

Superman nodded and as they flew to Metropolis, both were aware their hands were still linked together. They decided to say their goodbyes on the roof of the Daily Planet though Superman wasn't ready to let Wonder Woman go just yet.

"So, tomorrow, your source will send you the lists of places Luthor is searching for Hera's scepter," Wonder Woman said all business.

"Yes, as soon as I get it, we'll leave and search the places ourselves," Superman said, quickly picking up the tone in Wonder Woman's voice, but her body wasn't as calm Superman picked up.

Wonder Woman nodded. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Diana, are you all right?" Superman asked. He could hear her heart pounding, despite her calm visage.

Wonder Woman looked at him nervous. "What do you mean?"

"Your hearts racing," Superman informed.

Wonder Woman forced a smile. "I'm fine." She slowly stepped away, releasing Superman's hand. "Tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow." Before Superman could respond, she took to the sky flying away from him. _Hera what's happening to me._


	6. Chapter 6

Union

Part Six:

A Well Laid Trap

At the top of LexCorp's building Lex Luthor watched the coverage of Superman and Wonder Woman in Metropolis this morning. Superman and Wonder Woman were on the highway leading into Metropolis. A tractor trailer truck overturned, scattering lumber all over the road. The gas leaking out of the truck started a huge fire. Superman and Wonder Woman arrived on the scene. Superman put out the gas fire. Wonder Woman carried the most injured victims to the hospital. The clean up was going to keep the superheroes busy.

The morning news once again talked about the apartment building Superman and Wonder Woman saved and questioned Wonder Woman's presence in Metropolis. Luthor frowned. It was bad enough when Superman and Batman teamed up against him. The last think he need was nearly indestructible Kryptonian and an Amazon pairing up.

Mercy entered his office. "I got an email from Dr. Satsu this morning. They found the scepter last night. It's on route to Metropolis now. It should be here later this morning."

Lex grinned wickedly. "Good. I want to examine it first before Darkseid gets his greedy hands on it."

Mercy shivered at the mention of the Lord of Apokolips. "I'm still nervous, Lex. I trust Darkseid by as far as I can throw him."

"I know the feeling, but we both have the same goal. Whatever double cross Darkseid is planning, I'll be ready for him."

"Are you sure?" Mercy was concerned. "This guy already tried to destroy the Earth more than once."

Lex looked back at Mercy, displeased. "Are you questioning me?"

"No. I just--"

"Then shut up!" Lex snapped. "No one asked for your opinion."

Mercy remained quiet. She stared at the replayed clips of Superman and Wonder Woman on the screen. She hoped Lex's plan for Darkseid would work; otherwise they were going to be in serious trouble.

Lois was at her desk typing up the story of Superman and Wonder Woman in Metropolis cleaning up the accident on the highway. Perry White stepped out of his office. "Lane, have you seen Kent?"

"No, Chief, he hasn't come in yet."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"Clark may be onto a hot story," Jimmy said, approaching them.

"Hot story? What story?" Lois demanded.

"The other day, I saw Clark on his computer researching something. I only glanced at it but it had something to do with LexCorp."

"Dammit! He's gonna scoop me again." Lois looked over to Clark's desk fuming. She saw an orange envelop in his Inbox that was delivered this morning. It was probably something about his hot story. Lois went to his desk, opened it, read the contents and smile. "I got you now, Kent."

An hour later, Clark Kent arrived at his desk. Lois wasn't at hers but that didn't surprise Clark. She was probably off covering a story or getting more information on him and Wonder Woman this morning. Clark noticed an envelop in his Inbox on his desk. It must be the letter containing the list of places Lex is searching for Hera's scepter. Clark opened it.

It wasn't a list but a letter, mentioning Lex's team has found Hera's scepter last night and it will be delivered at LexCorp late this morning. Clark looked at his watch. He lost a lot of time dealing with that truck on the highway. The scepter could be at LexCorp now. Clark noticed the envelop was open. He looked at Lois' empty desk and got a bad feeling.

Clark picked up his cell phone as he rushed to the stairway to change.

"Hello?" Diana answered.

"It's me. I need you to meet me on the roof of the Daily Planet immediately. I'll explain everything on the way to LexCorp."

"I'm on my way."

Lex Luthor was actually surprised to get a visit from Lois Lane. He didn't want anything to do with the reporters but Lois stormed to Lex's office questioning him about Hera's scepter. He had no choice but to let her in.

Lex stood as he greeted Lois walking in the room. Mercy stood beside Lex protectively. "Lois, what an unexpected surprise," Lex smiled warmly. "Why am I grace with your presence?"

"Cut the sweet talk," Lois said sharply. "What do you plan to do with Hera's scepter?" She didn't know what it was but she was bluffing she did.

"I want to collect it," Lex said smoothly. "Do I need an excuse to collect art?"

"Art?" Lois scoffed. "I say something shady is going on. Why else would someone on your payroll send a letter to the Daily Planet about it?"

Lex scowled. Someone snitched. Only his archeological crew, Mercy and himself knew about the scepter. Once he found the traitor, he'll make sure to silence the snitch. Then he smiled. This might work his way after all.

Lex walked passed Lois and opened the door for her. "Come. I'll tell you but not here."

Lois, against her better judgment, followed Lex and Mercy down the elevator to the lower levels of LexCorp. Lois didn't know it but she was heading for the research and development lab in sector six. It was once a prison for Lex by Brainaic. Lex and Mercy said nothing to Lois as they escorted her to the room.

Lex revealing his plan to her meant one thing to Lois--she was bait for Superman. Again.

_Oh, great._

Lex turned to face Lois. "To answer your question, I want to be rid of Superman and what better way to do so than to lure you here?"

"I knew it!" Lois rolled her eyes. Why didn't she see this coming?

"However, I'm not so sure if Superman will come for you now he has a new catch. Rumors are spreading of romance between Superman and Wonder Woman. How does it feel to be dumped for someone better?" Lex grinned seeing the anger rise in her eyes. He took in a delicious pleasure of seeing Lois angry. It still got to him that Lois dumped him. He never had a woman tell him it was over. "Still, someone as honorable as Superman will always save his first love." Lex looked to Mercy. Mercy grabbed the remote, pressed a button on it causing glass cage to crash over Lois, sealing her in.

"A cage, Lex?" Lois crossed her arms unimpressed. "How third rate villainy."

"It's old fashioned but it works. Besides, you're just bait."

Superman and Wonder Woman burst through the walls. Superman punched the walls breaking the cage and freeing Lois. Superman joined Wonder Woman's side as they faced off Lex and Mercy.

"Superman, Wonder Woman, what an expected surprised." Lex slowly gazes over Wonder Woman. "You're even more beautiful in person."

"Where's Hera's Scepter?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough. Until then..." Lex pulled a remote from his jacket. He pressed a button on the remote.

Kryptonite beams shot up from the floor creating a cage around Superman and Wonder Woman. Superman collapsed to the floor, weakened. Wonder Woman went to Superman's side. She knew kryptonite weaken him but seeing it was still a shock. Wonder Woman looked to Lex angry. "The kryptonite may hurt Superman, but not me."

Wonder Woman grabbed the beams in an attempt to rip them apart. Several thousand volts of electricity flowed through Wonder Woman, shocking her entire body.

"No!" Superman touched Wonder Woman and the electricity flowing through her knocked him back, slamming him into a kryptonite beam hard. Superman, already weakened by the kryptonite, slipped unconscious. Through painful screams, Wonder Woman held on to break the beams. When two of the beams broke, Lex turned up the power, sending stronger surges of electricity through Wonder Woman until she finally she fell to the ground unconscious besides Superman.

"Did I forget to mention I had the bars charged with enough electricity to take out Wonder Woman?" Lex chuckled. "Silly me."

Horrified, Lois watch Wonder Woman and Superman unconscious. Lois knew if they couldn't do anything, she couldn't either. "And just what do you plan to do to me?"

"Mercy, tie and gag her. We don't want her mouthing off to our guest."

Lois got herself in a fighting stance. "Come near me and I'll kick your ass."

Lex took the gun from Mercy and aimed it at Lois. "Strike, Mercy or die. Trust me. I'm doing this for your own good."

Lois lowered her stance and allowed herself to be tied and gagged. She knew she would eventually get out but for now she'll play victim and wait, at least until she sees his guest.

"Diana, wake up," the voice was low, barely audible even though she felt the person beside her. "Wake up," he urged, a little louder. Wonder Woman awakened to find Superman's cerulean blue eyes staring at her worried.

"Whispering sweet nothings into your lover's ear," Lex taunting voice caused Wonder Woman to glare at Lex who stood proudly outside the cage.

Wonder Woman sat up. She was horrified to discover she was wrapped in her lasso. Superman was in kryptonite handcuffs.

The intense glare Superman and Wonder Woman gave Lex didn't intimidate him in the least. "In case you're wondering how I discovered your weakness, Wonder Woman, well," he chuckled. "I know people who had past relations with you and easily talk in hopes you were brought down."

"And if he didn't find out, I most certainly would have," a new voice, one Wonder Woman never heard before stepped forward. Darkseid's figure loomed over Lex's as he stared her down.

"Darkseid."

Darkseid looked at Superman who was itching to break out of his kryptonite cuffs and beat him down. "Kal-El has told you about me."

Wonder Woman gazed at Darkseid fearless. "Yes. He told me you're a diabolical dictator bent on ruling the universe with your evil, iron fist. It's your way or die." She tilted her head at Lex. "You also have pawns doing your dirty work before you reveal yourself when victory is inevitable. Of course when battling Superman, you're 0-2."

Darkseid grinned; keeping up the pretense the truth didn't affect him. "Clever woman."

"You hate Superman and want him dead because he's the only one in your way for total sovereignty over the universe." Wonder Woman smirked confidently. "He's not the only one in your way."

Darkseid's red eyes turned fiery and his smiled faded, replaced with a sneer. He could crush her with his bare hands and she mocks him? "Arrogant as well. A typical trait of an Earthling. However, Kal-El misinformed you. I'm not a dictator. I am a God."

"Now who's arrogant," Wonder Woman retorted back.

The fire in his eyes burned brighter. Despite Wonder Woman's testing his patience, Darkseid was impressed the Amazon. She stood up to him with no fear in her eyes. Too bad she was on the wrong team. Someone of her caliber would work well in his conquest of the universe and anti-life equation.

"What are you doing here, Darkseid?" Superman demanded. "Through your pact with New Genesis, you're not allowed on Earth."

"Perhaps, but I was invited by Luthor. There's nothing in the pact that says I cannot come to Earth on invitation."

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't your first invitation to Earth?" Superman said, infuriated at the thought Darkseid was on Earth previously and he didn't know it.

"Your instincts are correct, Superman," Darkseid said smugly. "Only I possess the devices to capture you."

Wonder Woman turned her attention on Lex. "I don't know what you're thinking, Luthor, but joining forces with Darkseid to get Hera's scepter isn't a good thing."

"She's smart, too," Luthor said impressed. "I'm surprised you figured it out."

"It wasn't hard now seeing Darkseid here," Superman said struggling to break free of his cuffs. It wasn't working and he ended up cutting himself.

"Whatever Darkseid promised you, isn't worth risking the lives of everyone on this planet," Wonder Woman tried to reason with Lex. "Do you really want to risk the lives of so many innocent people because of your grudge with Superman? Even you with your money and power, you must have some heart, some humanity left in you."

"It's no use trying to get to Lex's heart," Superman said, his voice weakening due to the prolong exposure to the kryptonite. "He doesn't have one."

Lex chuckled. "Actually, I do. Instead of letting you suffer, slowly dying by the effects of the kryptonite, I'm going to kill you quickly."

"Answer this. _Why_ are you after Hera's scepter?"

"I don't want it. Darkseid does. We made a pact. I search for the scepter so we can get rid of Superman. The scepter opens a portal, much similar to the Phantom Zone. I had no idea you'd be interested in the scepter, Wonder Woman. Superman will have you as company."

Lex went to the wall and pressed a button. It opened revealing a gold, jeweled scepter. He hands it to Darkseid. "I fulfilled my part of the bargain. Now do away with Superman and Wonder Woman"

"You're so blinded by your hatred for me you don't see Darkseid using you the same way he used everyone else," Superman pointed out. He was watching Darkseid's reaction through Lex's exchanged with him and Wonder Woman. Darkseid was too quiet. Superman didn't know all of Darkseid's plan, but he knew what Darkseid's ultimate goal was and Lex didn't see he was a sucker in it all.

Lex narrowed his eyes at Superman. "What do you mean by that?"

"Hera's scepter doesn't open a portal to a dimension like the Phantom Zone. It opens the gateway to Olympus, home of the Gods," Superman said.

"They don't exist," Lex said.

"I can assure you they are real and Zeus will not be happy that the gate to his home is opened by a mortal." Wonder Woman informed.

"Knowing Darkseid's history, Darkseid wants to open the gateway to Olympus to take over," Superman added.

"It doesn't bother me if does," Lex answered.

"It should bother you if Darkseid uses the scepter on Earth, Zeus will destroy the person responsible for opening the gate but also the land. Metropolis will not survive Zeus' wrath."

Lex looked from Superman and Wonder Woman. They looked to be telling the truth. Lex looked at Darkseid, who's evil grin widen and the fire in his eyes burned brighter. In that instant, Lex knew he was hoodwinked! "What did you do?" Lex demanded to know.

"It's not what I did. It's what _you_ did--become a traitor for your planet." Darkseid's sinister smile grew. "Humans blinded by their own arrogance are the most foolish. As explained, Zeus will be angered by the opening will kill you and everyone in Metropolis. While Zeus rages war on Metropolis, my parademons and I will conquer Olympus.'

"Another planet to add to your evil empire," Superman commented.

"Bastard! That wasn't our plan!" Lex cursed at Darkseid.

"I know and it makes our deal just as sweet." He grinned again. Darkseid looked at Luthor mockingly. "Didn't think you had any reason to fear me because of my treaty with New Genesis? I am a God. I answer to no one and no treaty, no…" he looked at Superman, "_Superman_ will stop me from getting what I so rightfully deserve."

"You are a fool if you think you can defeat Zeus," Wonder Woman said. "He and all his Gods will fight you to your last breath. You will never conquer Olympus."

"You overestimate the power of your Gods, Wonder Woman," Darkseid said as his eyes fell onto the Amazon Princess. "You serve and praise Gods, Wonder Woman. Join me and see the fruits of serving a true God. A woman of your strength would prove useful in my universe."

"Never!"

Darkseid sneered, the temptation to blast her away with his deadly eyebeams were great. "Foolish woman."

Behind him, Lex jumps to attack Darkseid. Darkseid smacks Lex as if he was a fly. He slammed into the wall and fell unconscious. "Foolish mortal. I would kill you now if I weren't going to see a more horrifying look when Zeus destroy you and this land." Darkseid activated his boom tube. He turned to Superman and Wonder Woman. "Should you escape, remember my army of parademons will stop you." He stepped inside the portal.

"We must escape," Wonder Woman said authoritatively. "We can't allow Darkseid to open the gate."

"Help is coming," Superman said seeing Mercy approach them. In her hands were on the remote Lex used to trap them. She pressed a button deactivating it. She then freed Wonder Woman from her lasso and remove the kryptonite cuffs from Superman. She tossed it across the room.

"No more favors. Make sure you tell Kent that," Mercy said to Superman and went to check on Lex.

Wonder Woman looked to Superman. "Your source," she whispered and Superman nodded.

Wonder Woman stood and attached her lasso to her hip and Superman welcomed the feeling of his strength returning. He looked over to Wonder Woman who was freeing Lois.

"We need to go," Wonder Woman said.

"Right." Superman turned to Lois. "Get to safety, Lois."

Superman and Wonder Woman raced out of the room.

"Get to safety?" Lois scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Once out of LexCorp, Superman and Wonder Woman flew over Metropolis looking for Darkseid. They were met with an army of parademons, attacking the people. Superman and Wonder Woman went to fighting. Each threw punches and kicks at the parademons, knocking them out. Superman would sometimes use his heat vision to burn the wings of the parademons. He even froze some with his breath. He flew further in the city, helping the people who were being attacked.

"Help the people!" Wonder Woman ordered. "I'll take on Darkseid!"

"Diana, no!" Superman argued.

"The people need you!" Wonder Woman said and flew off.

Five parademons jumped Wonder Woman in the sky. She plummets but summoned enough strength and knocked them off her. She knocked them all out. As Wonder Woman continued to battle parademons, she saw Darkseid standing on the roof of the Daily Planet. He held Hera's scepter in his hand and raised it in the sky.

Hera's scepter began to glow. Clouds appeared over Darkseid as the center slowly parted. The gateway to Olympus was opening. Wonder Woman flew faster towards Darkseid and head butted him from behind. Darkseid was knocked off his feet and dropped Hera's scepter.

Hera's scepter rolled on the roof. The gateway to Olympus closed and the clouds dissipated.

Wonder Woman reached for Hera's scepter but a parademon attacked Wonder Woman from behind, biting her neck. Wonder Woman yelled and yanked the parademon off her and slapped it into the _Daily Planet _globe. The parademon fell unconscious.

Darkseid grabbed Wonder Woman from behind putting her in a deadly headlock. "So, Wonder Woman, you come to challenge me. The world will remember your sacrifice for them."

Wonder Woman pushed back knocking them off the building. They plummet in the sky, both fighting for control. Wonder Woman managed to break the hold Darkseid had on her and slammed his body in the street.

Bystanders stood back, others ran while some pulled out their camera as Wonder Woman and Darkseid faced off and took pictures.

Wonder Woman stood defiant as Darkseid rose. "I won't let you use Hera's scepter to destroy Metropolis or enter Olympus!"

With a wicked gleam, he fired his eye beams on Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman crossed her arms, deflecting the dangerous beams back with her bracelets. Darkseid used more force but it didn't stop Wonder Woman. He backed off.

"You should be proud. Very few people can deflect my beams." He stepped towards her. "In cases like this, brute force is needed." Wonder Woman blocked the first attacked but not the second and was sent flying head first into a car.

Darkseid had a stronger punch than Wonder Woman imagine. Still, that wasn't going to stop her. Wonder Woman pulled herself from the car and came at Darkseid hard. Wonder Woman managed a strong left and right hook to Darkseid before he wrapped one of his large hands around Wonder Woman's waist and slammed her body into the concrete ground.

"Woman or man, I show no mercy to anyone who fights me."

A baseball hit the back of Darkseid's head, then a rock, followed by sticks, cell phones, a football, shoes and even a bag of pineapples. Darkseid turned and saw spectators watching the fight decided to get in on it.

"Stay away from Wonder Woman!" a woman yelled.

"Get off our planet!" a man yelled before firings his gun on Darkseid.

The bullets bounced off Darkseid and the angry Lord of Apokolips grew angry at the disturbance. "Pestilent insects." His fiery eyes shot on the people, taking them out one by one. They ran to get away from Darkseid dangerous beams, but running didn't save them. Staying out of the fight would've.

"Darkseid!"

Darkseid turned and Wonder Woman swung a lamp post at him. Darkseid was knocked off his feet and sent flying to into a restaurant. Wonder Woman dropped the lamp post. Fighting Darkseid took a lot out of her but she knew he wasn't finished.

Darkseid was officially mad. He was the ruler of Apokolips, hundreds of worlds and civilizations trembled at his feet and he was getting beaten up by a woman. A woman! The Amazon was strong Darkseid admitted but not stronger than him. He was going to break her body twenty different ways before he was finished with her.

Darkseid rose. He fired his eye beams on her and Wonder Woman put up her bracelets to deflect him. Though she held up against him, Darkseid could tell Wonder Woman was weakening. Darkseid pulled back again. Wonder Woman advance to Darkseid again, throwing punches at Darkseid. She got a couple in but she missed more. She jumped in the air to kick Darkseid but he grabbed her leg. He swung her body in the air and slammed it down on the ground hard. The impact cracked the concrete and the ground shook slightly.

Wonder Woman let out a painful scream. Darkseid released her, giving her a reprieve before he broke her body in pieces. To Darkseid's surprise, Wonder Woman rose. Quitting wasn't in her blood.

Darkseid shook his head at Wonder Woman's pathetic attempt to rise. "You are a credit to your Amazon race, Wonder Woman. You don't give up even when death is inevitable. A great warrior you would've been serving under me." Darkseid dug his fingers in the street and lift a large piece of concrete over his head ready to crush Wonder Woman. "It's such a waste."

Superman flew in and knocked Darkseid off his feet, causing him to drop the concrete and slamming him through another building. Superman threw several punches at Darkseid, left and right. Darkseid grabbed Superman's hands and head butted him. Superman fell back but he refused to stop. Superman was furious at Darkseid. The nerve of him threatening to destroy Earth and now attacking Wonder Woman. Superman launched another series of super punches at Darkseid until his face swelled from the punches, and his ribs cracked. Darkseid fell to his knees. His eyes burned ready to send his fire beams off but Superman covered Darkseid's eyes imploding the beams on him. Darkseid roared in pain as his head nearly exploded.

Thunder rumbled above Superman and parademons flew in through the boom tube. The ones Wonder Woman and Superman fought earlier already retreated back to Apokolips. Superman pulled Darkseid off his feet. "New Genesis will hear of this," Superman threatened. He raised Darkseid over his head and threw him in the portal.

Superman turned to Wonder Woman to check on her but she was flying off up towards the Daily Planet. Superman followed her. When he reached the roof, he saw Wonder Woman picking up Hera's scepter. "How are you?"

"Sore in a few places but I'll be fine," she answered.

Superman looked at the scepter in Wonder Woman's hands. "So, that's Hera's scepter. I'm glad you have it. Metropolis and the world are safe from Zeus's anger."

"Yes and it's time to return the scepter to its proper owner." Wonder Woman took a few steps away from Superman as she prepared to fly off. She looked back at Superman, smiling. "Thank you…Kal. I couldn't have retrieved Hera's scepter without you." Wonder Woman flew into the sky and as Superman watch her fly until he couldn't see her anymore, Superman to wondered when he will see her again.

Two days later, Diana called Clark and asked to meet him on the Daily Planet roof that evening. Superman didn't have to wait long before he saw Wonder Woman flying towards him. She gracefully landed in front of him and Superman was pleased to see Wonder Woman recovered from her injuries.

"Everything taken care of?"

"Yes. Hera's Scepter is rightfully in Hera's hands. Zeus praised me on my mission. He also wanted me to extend his thanks to you for assisting me with my mission."

"I was happy to do it," Superman said.

"I've read Lex Luthor is being investigated with his connection to Darkseid."

Clark recalled the story Lois wrote and her gloating to which she added he shouldn't leave valuable hot stories out in the open. She calls a sealed envelop addressed to him out in the open? Clark let it go, knowing it didn't matter. "Yes, but Luthor will have his lawyers get him out of it. Adding to that, I want to say we worked pretty well together."

Wonder Woman smiled, agreeing. "I think so, too."

Superman wanted to tell her how he really felt for her but didn't. Diana was still new to the world and he wasn't sure if his feelings will be reciprocated. "I know you have to go back to Washington, D.C., but if you're ever in Metropolis or need help, look me up."

"I'll consider that and if you're in Washington, D.C. or you need help, _definitely_ look me up."

"Count on it."

Wonder Woman looked as if she was going to say something but didn't. Instead, she turned and flew away. _Why do I feel sad saying goodbye to Kal? He's just a man and he only helped me on my mission. _Even so, Wonder Woman couldn't hold back the smile on her face as she thought of the night she and Superman soared through the clouds.

Superman was also sad seeing Wonder Woman fly from him. He was even sadder he didn't tell Wonder Woman how he felt. Maybe their paths will cross again and he would have to courage to tell her his feelings. Until then, he will go on with his life but Wonder Woman would not be far from his thoughts.

The End


End file.
